Jours d'Orage
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Il y'a une méchante tempête qui est arrivées à Nouvelle Olympe et les sept héros décida de chercher et appeler leur frère/soeurs/cousins pour les protégé contre cette tempête qui dur longtemps... bientôt cinques des héros vont mourir dans la tempête.


S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi pour mon français, mais j'ai des problèmes il y'a quelque mots que j'ai du mal avec les mots, mais de toute façon je ne suis pas parfaite, donc désolé. :-(

Amusez-vous à le lire et si vous n'aimer pas ce gendre de récit bien ne pas le lire il y'a de la tragédie.

Si vous commenter un histoire que vous haïe ce gendre de chose beh ca veut dire que vous êtes **STUPIDE**! :-(

* * *

><p>-Écouter c'est très important de savoir ce ci, exclamât Jay en pointant un doit en l'air. Il va avoir une tempête ce soir alors préparer vous et oublier pas de rester en sécurité…<p>

Pendant que Jay parler Axel a chuchoté dans l'oreille d'Atlanta que Jay faisait le père et que son discours était plate a mort et Atlanta a fait un petit ricanaient pendant que Jay les a trouver grossier pour avoir chuchoté et de rire pendant qu'il parler et les a soudainement regarder avec un regard meurtrier et ça fait Axel et Atlanta fermer la bouche. Toute a cou quelqu'un se lève et sa tourner l'attention de Jay qui était confus.

-Ou que tu t'en vas Ugo? Demandant Jay qui marcher près du descendant d'Ulysse, Jay était soudainement très intéressé par son ami qui s'en n'aller a quelque pars. Ugo lui sourit et dit :

-Je m'en vais chercher ma blonde sur son île.

-D'accord, qui d'autre veut chercher quelqu'un avant cette terrible tempête? Fait Jay en regardent tout c'est amis et Axel se lève et regarde Jay en larmes, Jay sait que Axel est inquiète pour sa sœur qui est enceinte de six mois et Jay hocha la tête mais quelque chose lui fait demander :

-Axel tu sais-tu que ça prend longs avant que t'arrive chez toi.

-Je sais Jay, dit Axel en frottant ses yeux. Mais je vais aller à l'école pour voir si Hermès peut me transporté chez moi et retourner à l'école avec elle ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Je vais venir avec toi Axel, dit soudainement Harry que lui aussi avait l'aire inquiète. Mes parents vont être très occupée avec notre maison qui est très vielle pis en plus elle n'e supporte pas vraiment les tempêtes alors je vais aller chercher ma petite sœur de quelque mois.

-Moi je vais aller chercher ma chérie Liliane… peut être elle va coucher ici, timidement disait Nikos qui a marcher un peu vite au goût de Jay mais il peut comprendre que lui aussi il veut quelqu'un auprès de lui. Ses parents voudraient surement.

-Moi je vais acheter des affaires pour Calypso comme brosse à dent et tout cela, dit Tessia en se lèvent et donne une bécote a Jay. Son haleine dois être pas très bonne et ses cheveux doit être coiffé… pas que je veux être méchante mais je veux que elle soit belle pour Ugo.

Jay secoue la tête en grognant et toute a coups il attend le camion rouge d'Harry et la voiture de Tessia partir et c'est maintenant que il se sent seul et il vienne juste de penser à sa grande sœur Marie.

« Je souhaite que elle va bien, pense Jay en composant le numéro de sa sœur, elle attend aussi un enfant et que le frère de Tessia, Daniel à quitter pour aller en France qui fait maintenant la troisième guerre mondial »

Il attend et soudainement a la deuxième sonnerie Marie répond, Jay a senti que sa sœur s'entait seule elle aussi et pourquoi pas que elle vienne coucher a la Nouvelle Olympe.

-Comment tu vas Marie, Jay commencer à dire avec de la excitation de parler avec sa sœur, est-ce-que le bébé te donner un coup de pied pour la première fois?

Marie disait que le bébé à donner un petit coup et que elle s'ennuie de son frère pis elle lui a dit ça beaucoup de fois et maintenant Jay a senti des larmes qui montait ses yeux et il la dit que si elle voudrait venir quelque de temps à leur appartement et elle a répondu oui et elle disait que elle n'était pas loin de la Nouvelle Olympe et que elle s'en vienne toute de suite.

Atlanta est directement partie chercher son frère Miguel qui voulait la voir pour certain jours mais elle est sûre que Cronos ne va pas apparaitre quand ils auront la tempête ce soir ou ni de jour mauvais d'accord des journées mauvais oui mais pas comme cette tempête qui s'en vient.

Un jeune garçon avec des cheveux longs s'en venait prés de Atlanta et la caressée en larmes, il s'est ennuyé de sa seule sœur préféré.

-Comment va mon frère qui fait maintenant partie de l'alliance verte en Territoires de Nord-Ouest?, lançant Atlanta avec un rire joyeux et avec un clin d'œil, on fait une petite course?

-D'accord sœurette, exclamât Miguel en riant et c'est la qui faisant la course.

En arrivant de l'île de Calypso Ugo vienne de recevoir un coup de téléphone de sa mère il était en colère que sa mère a pas pu appeler de plus de bonne heure parce-que ça mère voulait que Ugo vienne chercher sa petite sœur Margarita a l'aéroport dans une heure et en plus elle l'avait même pas avertie que elle s'en venait.

« Tu veux juste que toi et papa sois justes en tête à tête pendant la tempête, pensant Ugo qui était en colère, bœuf au moins je suis content de revoir ma sœur »

… il a fait un gros soupir et il est repartie en disant a Calypso que-il aller revenir et que-il aller chercher sa petite sœur de neuf ans. Toute a cous Nikos est revenue aussi enragé car ses parents s'en n'aller a quelque part que il y'avait pas de tempête mais que c'était seulement pour deux personnes et que il fallait que il vienne aussi de chercher ca petite sœur de six ans à l'aéroport mais lui aussi ça lui déranger pas parce-que il l'adorer et que sa fait très plaisir que elle vienne pendant la tempête… de _pluie_.

* * *

><p><em>Une jeune femme de vingt ans était dans le grenier de la vielle maison de ses parents et toute a coups elle aperçoit un journal intime qui appartenait à certaine personne qui s'appelait Harry Brillé… attends! Il s'appelait Brillé aussi comme elle… mais ça veut dire que c'est le journal intime de son frère aîné qui est décédé quand elle était seulement bébé et maintenant elle veut savoir pourquoi qu'il est mort si jeune et qu'après elle est devenue fille unique et c'est maintenant que elle va découvrir c'est quoi qu'elle va découvrir dans le journal intime de son frère et pourquoi il a ça. Elle prend le journal intime et l'amène en bas dans le salon pour lire pendant que ses parents son partie pour aller voir sa grand-mère qui est dans une résidence pour personnes âgés… elle n'était plus assez forte comme avant.<em>

_« Pourquoi que mon frère avait un journal intime, pensant la jeune femme qui jouait un peu avec sa queue de cheval qui était attaché en haut de sa tête pendant que elle a donné un souffle sur sa longue topette qui descendez du menton mais qui était l'habitude pas dans son visage, mais semble c'est les filles qui on ça »_

_Elle commençant à le lire avec délicatesse…_

* * *

><p>En arrivant à l'appartement des sept adolescents Axel essayer d'aider sa sœur à débarquer de la camionnette d'Harry mais avec finalement il fallait que ça soit Harry qui l'aide et Axel qui s'entait rouge au joue à décider de aller chercher Patricia qui était dans sa chaise de bébé dans la camionnette et la prend avec délicatesse et ferme la porte doucement pour pas que Harry se met en colère et Axel revient à sa sœur et Harry en recouler le bébé et le bébé a rie et Harry ouvre les bras pour que sa petite sœur soit dans ses bras et Axel a mis Patricia dans les bras de son frère qui sourit a grande heure et il est partie chercher les affaires des filles mais il a décidé de remettre le bébé dans les bras de Axel et il dit de l'amené dans l'appartement et sans hésitation Axel et sa sœur s'en vas dans l'appartement avec Patricia qui accota sur Axel qui la donna une caresse et un bec dans ses cheveux brun foncé et pas longtemps après Harry les suivez et avec une petite surprise la cousine de Nikos qui s'appelle Marina était là avec son frère jumeau Normie, Harry avait un gros coudre foudre pour Marina Lacroix.<p>

Quatre heures plus tard tout le monde était la et Jay a dit que il fallait avoir une photo de cette journée avant que ça commence d'être terrible et tout le monde avait raison et son mit dehors pour la photo et dans quelque secondes la photo était prise et tout le monde on faite aller faire leur propre choses.

Harry était dans sa chambre avec Patricia qui était endormie accoter de lui et a fait un petit bâillement et continuant à dormir et Harry lui donne un petit sourire et sort un journal intime que il a acheté il y'a deux semaines et continue à écrire, il a déjà commencé à écrire dans son journal intime il y'a une semaine déjà et il est rendu à la partie ou que Zeus a disparu à ce Noël-là.

Axel commençant a frottée doucement le ventre de sa sœur avec les yeux moitié fermé et avec un petit sourire et demande :

-Alors Katherine ou est ton chum, tu me le jamais dis il est où?

-Oh! Ca… il est partie en quelque pars en République Dominicaine pour une amie qui est malade et reste avec elle jusqu'à New York, disait Katherine, c'est tellement affreux l'hôpital de la République Dominicaine voulait pas l'avoir et deuxième ment ils vont être pogné dans cette tempête de pluie mais tu connais Julien il veut laisser aucun amis et famille souffrir.

-Tu as raison… et je l'ai vu juste deux fois, disait Axel qui la regarder mais a directement regarder le ventre de sa sœur et commençant a jasé avec, papa va être correct Joël et je vais protéger toi et ta mère pendant cette nuit désagréable, je serais a votre coter tout le temps.

Katherine donne un petit sourire à son frère en jouant dans ces cheveux et Axel lui soudainement donne une grosse caresse à sœur qui lui fait la même chose mais toute a coups le bébé lui donne un petit coup et Axel avec un air moquant et dit :

-Est-ce-que le bébé te donner un coup pied?

-Tu es tellement immature le frère, dit Katherine en moquant de lui, et en plus tu commences à être prévisible asteure que c'est originale.

-Non j'ai vu que tu semblais être surprise, disais sérieusement Axel en se lançant son bras en l'en tour de ses épaules, et tu sembles fatigué en ce moment même alors repose toi dans mon lit et… passe un bon rêve.

-Très bien je vais dormir et merci encore pour m'avoir m'inviter Axel, disait Katherine en donnant un bisou sur la joue de son frère. Axel a frottée un peu sur le ventre de sa sœur et lui aussi à donner un bisou.

Ugo, Nikos, Liliane, Calypso, Mélanie et Margarita sont toute les six dans la chambre à Ugo, Mélanie et Margarita jouait au nouveau jeu qu'Ugo a créé pendant que les quatre jeunes adolescents les regarder jouait pendant que ils paris sur qui va gagner, ils rire et avec un grand sourire Nikos à deviner que ses sa sœur qui va gagner et c'était la vérité.

Jay et Tessia sont dans la chambre a Jay, ils parlaient a Marie qui c'était assis confortablement sur le lit de son frère, son ventre était un peu ronde prés de ses hanches, son frère était assis accoter d'elle pendant il avait mis son bras a l'entour de ses épaules, il a était tellement content de revoir sa sœur qu'il n'en pleurer, sa fait bien longtemps qu'il la pas vue… combien c'était. Ah Oui! Un an et lui et Tessia a appris que leur frère et sœur se fréquente et attends un bébé depuis trois semaines.

-Alors Marie tu sais-tu quand tu vas avoir ton bébé? Demandant Tessia timidement pendant que elle jouait avec chez cheveux ondulés, et tu sais-tu si moi et Jay on va avoir une petite nièce ou un petit neveu?

-Mon dieu Tessia tu es excité, fait Marie en riant, je vais avoir une fille et elle va n'aitre peut-être le onze août et que le garçon a Katherine va peut-être n'aitre le vingt juillet.

-Je sais ça va être quoi son nom, disait Tessia avec un petit sourire et Marie et Jay ce son donner tous les deux la même expression et regardant Tessia de nouveau et Tessia continué, son nom va être Tamara.

-Mon chum disait la même chose propos du nom, fait Marie avec surprise. Ton frère a des visions pareille comme toi et… que il est descendant de Thésée pendant moi je suis une descendante de Jason.

-Ca on le savait Tessia a eu une vision propos de ça, répondit Jay en frottant le ventre de sa sœur et Marie se sentait très calme toute a cou, peut-être c'est a cause que son frère frottée sa petite bedaine mais malheureusement elle a commencé de avoir mal au dos et Tessia la directement guérie avec un petit pouvoir que elle possédé.

Atlanta et Miguel sont simplement devant la télévision en traine de regarder la série complète de Les Simpson, Axel a soudainement décider de rejoindre le frère et sœur Réole et tous les deux à donner Axel on sourire joyeux et il a accepté les beau sourires et se met entre eux, Atlanta se retourne vers Axel et dit :

-Ou est ta sœur Axel?

-Oh! Elle est couchée dans mon lit, elle se sentait fatigué, disait Axel en regardant la télé. En plus j'ai promis au bébé que je vais être là pour lui et sa mère.

-Que c'est beau, parler à son neveu qui va bientôt être n'aitre, disait Atlanta qui sourit a moitié.

Marina a tout doucement marcher près de la chambre a Harry et pensant : « C'est quoi je vais lui dire ça fait depuis la première fois que je le remarque et que je n'ai même pas encore avoué mes sentiments pour lui »

Elle était devant la porte d'Harry qui était fermé, elle disait de ne pas avoir peur et de foncé et quand elle s'en n'allait l'ouvrir elle ses arrêter et a maintenant hésiter si elle devrait ou non et quelqu'un a doucement marcher près d'elle… Non! Deux personnes et quand elle s'est retourné elle a fait un petit crie de surprise, son frère et Tessia a faite des visages rigolo, ils pensaient si drôle de l'avoir crié pour que sa cape l'attention de Harry et que peut-être il ouvrira sa porte mais il n'a la pas faite et toute à coup ils attendent un bébé qui a commencer à pleurait dans la chambre d'Harry.

-Hé! C'est quoi votre problème je-, elle n'a pas eu la chance de finir parce-que Harry avait ouvert sa porte et il s'emblait être fâché, son visage avait la même expression que il avait après ce faire tirer dans le dos par la flèche de haine par Éros le dieu de l'amour mais sauf en place de dire 'Je ne peux pas contrôler ma propre force!' il a dit :

-Vous avait réveillé ma sœur si j'attrape un de vous trois ça va aller mal!

-Accuse les de m'avoir faite crier Harry, disait Marina en mettant sa main sur son torse qui était caché par un t-shirt vert avec une ligne qui commençant s'est manches et le haut de son t-shirt qui était de la couleur brune. Le visage de Harry a rougie mais pas en colère mais parce-que la fille qui il a eu le coup de foudre a mis sa main sur son torse et Marina le faite retourner dans sa chambre a lui pendant elle faisait la grimace a son frère et Tessia. Marina aperçoit que le visage du bébé était tout rouge comment le bébé a pleurait.

-On! Est-ce-que mon frère et cette fille t'ont réveillé? Elle demandant à Patricia et elle la berçait avec délicatesse et le bébé c'est finalement redormie et la jeune Marina la remit dans le parc a Patricia pour que elle fait dodo et avec surprise elle s'entait des bras musclés qui était en l'entourent d'elle comme un câlin, Harry s'en n'allait à les décoller sur elle mais elle a répondu que c'était correct et il a gardé ses bras en l'entour d'elle, elle a dit finalement que elle veut être dans ses bras et avec joie Harry à écouter sa demande et il la pris dans ses bras a lui et l'embrasse sur la joue et avec un visage coquin il la met broutement sur son lit qui faisait un drôle de brui comme si quelqu'un faisait un cri perçant et avec surprise Marina fait :

-Harry fait attention ta petite sœur est entraine de dormir!

-Inquiète toi pas ma buche, disait Harry comme s'il était soûl. Si elle se réveille tu pourrais la rendormir.

Harry s'assoie accoter d'elle est met un bras en l'entour d'elle et lui donne un bisou sur les lèvres de Marina et elle sentait que ses joues sont devenue chaudes et avec des larmes Harry disait que il veut jamais la perde et jamais perde sa famille ou ses amis…

* * *

><p><em>La jeune fille vienne juste de terminé la partie ou que sa grand-mère ces fait kidnappé par Cronos et maintenant elle est rendu à ce virus que cet Axel a libéré de cette boite de Pandore, son frère a écrit que le dernier nom d'Axel était Cloutier mais semble elle connaissait quelqu'un qui s'appelait Cloutier mais qui… Eureka! Son nom était Katherine Cloutier mais en tout cas on va voir c'est quoi son frère a faite mais il y'a une chose Katherine a mentionné que elle avait un petit frère que son nom était Axel et que il est mort quand elle était enceinte de son premier Joël… elle a tellement adoré son seule frère que elle a jamais eu et elle s'avait que leur sœur plus vielle qui se nomma Alexandra est partie dans une église avec les sœurs pis toute et ils sont jamais revue leur grande sœur...<em>

_-Hello Patricia? Demandant une femme plus tôt âgé qui rentrer avec un homme en chaise roulante que il avait un gros bedon et presque plus de cheveux mais le restant des cheveux étaient un mélange de couleur de poivre et sel, la madame âgé quand a elle avait les cheveux montait en l'aire mais que quelque de ces cheveux tombant dans son visage pleine de rides avec des lunettes des années soixante._

_-Je suis la maman, cria Patricia en les rencontrer à la porte et que elle n'avait même pas caché le livre intime de son frère aîné mais pour le dire ça semblait d'être un gros livre de dictionnaire en place d'un journal d'intime. Comment va grand-mère?_

_-Pas si-, en n'en lent dire madame Brillé mais à arrêter quand elle a vu le gros journal d'intime mais a toute a cous demander ou que elle a trouvé ce journal intime et Patricia a dit que elle la trouver dans le grenier, elle a dit que elle a essayé de trouver un collier peut-être qui était dans le grenier mais elle a tombé sur ce journal intime._

_-Pourquoi que vous m'avais jamais parlé que j'avais un frère et en face en plus, cria Patricia en colère, Patricia voulait tellement pleurait comment ses parents pouvais pas dire la vérité en plein dans son visage. Il fallait que je me cache pour savoir pourquoi vous étiez si triste et c'est parce-que vous avais perdu votre fils… mon frère aîné, j'ai les su quand j'avais sept ans mais avant je pensais comme le restant du monde que je étais fille unique._

_-On est désolée ma puce pour t'avoir fait ça, expliqua Henri qui était son père, mais on s'avait pas comment tu réagiras que t'avait un frère mais que il est…_

_-Je sais papa… il est mort quand j'étais bébé, disait Patricia avec ces yeux remplie d'eaux. Et moi qui voulais faire sa connaissance._

_Carole a mis une main sur l'épaule de sa fille et elle aussi s'en n'en lent pleurait et a dit :_

_-Ton frère te aimer tellement et qui voulait être la a tes coter pour toujours._

_-Maman et Papa… est-ce-que tu as lu ceci? Demandant Patricia en montrant le livre dans ses deux mains._

_-Moi oui mais pas ton père, dit Carole pendant elle plissât ses yeux et un ton sévère. En plus il ne voulait pas le lire il était trop cœur brisé quand ton frère est décédé et il est encore… en plus c'est top secret… juste entre toi et moi ce journal intime mais ta grand-mère aussi le sais._

_-Maman et Papa je vais aller découvrir ce journal d'intime d'Harry, disait Patricia en faisant un sourire faible. Je veux découvrir c'est quoi mon frère faisait dans sa vie d'ados._

_-Va s'y ma fille je te donne la permission, dit Carole avec des larmes qui coulait de ses joue. Tu as le droit._

_Carole a soudainement dit dans l'oreille Patricia qu'elle était une descendante d'Héraclès comme elle et son frère et les yeux de Patricia s'élargit et elle a juste hocha de la tête et elle est partie dans sa chambre en découvrir la vie secrète de son frère…_

* * *

><p>Le ciel à commencer d'être sombre a la Nouvelle Olympe et les citoyens sont aller dans un lieu sûr pour pas être dans la tempête de pluie mais pas pour les pauvres les pauvre faut qui soit dans la tempête, mais en ce moment même il y'a Tessia qui est dans la salle de bain avec Calypso qui la métamorphosé en une chic beauté fatale au début Calypso voulait pas mais Liliane la convaincue que c'était amusant et Calypso a abandonné la bataille contre Liliane et elle a suivi Tessia, le maquillages, les accessoires, les vêtements et autre… elle possède tout cela dans sa chambre.<p>

-En premier ma grande tu vas aller prendre une douche et après je te laisse choisirai tes affaires… je te les donnes, commenta Tessia dans un ton rude. Quand la tempête de pluie seras partie on va acheter des affaires pour toi.

-D'accords, disait Calypso d'un aire de 'C'est-quoi-ton-problème' et la fixe avec un regard méchant. Tu sais Tessia je sens déjà bonne et que je n'ai pas une mauvaise haleine mais tant pis si tu veux que je impressionne Ugo dans cette condition… d'accord je vais essayer.

Marina avait sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry pendant que il écrivait sur son journal intime et maintenant il est rendu ou que Nikos à transformer lui, Ugo et Atlanta en or et en finissant cette partie le bébé c'est réveillé et elle ses mit déboute pour qu'elle demande à son frère venir la chercher et avec un rire joyeux le _nouveau_ couple a décidé d'aller la chercher et Harry la attraper doucement et la caresser aussi en douceur et il a dit :

-Je vais toujours t'aimer ma puce d'amour, je vais toujours te protégé de n'importe quoi même de… _Cronos_!

Le bébé a souri et elle a accoté sa petite tête sur l'épaule de son frère aîné et Harry frotte sa tête en donnant un baiser sur sa ses cheveux brun, il souhaite que la tempête va pas être trop affreuse pour bébé Patricia et le ventre d'Harry à commencer à faire un drôle de grondement et Patricia a eu un peu peur que elle a figé mais son frère la consola et dit doucement :

-C'était juste mon ventre cocotte, n'ai pas peur…

Et ça à calmer Patricia et elle accote de nouveau sur l'épaule de son frère comme si elle faisait une sieste mais elle garda réveillé pendant que son frère et Marina descendant de l'escalier.

Miguel et maintenant une Katherine qui était réveillé avait des visages amusant mais ils sont seulement sourie parce-que Axel a confié son amour à Atlanta qui a pas arrêter de rougir comme une tomate, c'était amusant de voir les deux torturons soudainement entraine de se minouchais dans le sofa qui était placé dans le milieu du salon et Katherine et Miguel l'ai as laissé tranquille et se rendez dans la cuisine ou qui était Harry, Nikos, Ugo, Marina, bébé Patricia qui était dans les bras de Marina pendant que Harry finissait son sous-marin par un rot explosive pendant tout le monde qui était dans la cuisine le regarder dans un expression dégoutante et Harry sentait qui rétrécie comment il sentais mal et il a finalement dit excusez et il a donné deux tape a son ventre et reprend Patricia dans ses bras qui a soudainement pleurer parce-que elle avait faim et Harry qui avait Patricia dans un bras pendant que l'autre il utilisé pour préparer le biberon pour Patricia et elle à recommencer à pleurait pendant Harry a commencer à la rebondir avec son genou et dit doucement :

-Ca va aller Pat. Ta bouteille est presque chaude et la tu pourrais boire.

C'était de la chance de Nikos parce-que la micro-onde a bipé et avec un sourire Harry a sorti le biberon et a doucement glisser le petit biberon dans la bouche de sa sœur et dans un coup à la avait terminé et il ses chercher une serviette pour mettre sur lui et quand il la faite elle a roté et vomie sur la serviette et avec un petit sourire Harry avait la bébé qui touché presque le plafond et que elle riait parce-que elle était presque au plafond (… elle trouvait ça amusant) et Harry à commencer à rire lui aussi d'avoir sa sœur avec lui. Soudainement il a vu que elle aimer plus sa alors il a décidé de arrêter ca et il le remit comme mit faut dans ses bras comme si il voulait qu'elle dort. La journée a tellement passée vite et Calypso et Tessia sortais même pas encore sortie de la salle de bain et :

-Que-ce-que vous foutée dans la salle de bain, j'ai envie!

Un petit crack de la porte de la salle de bain c'est ouvert et l'œil verte émeraude de la jeune descendante de Thésée a apparue et tout à coups elle ouvre la porte et révèle une jeune dame avec des cheveux ondulé qui tombait jusqu'à ses fesse, elle portait une camisole rose avec une mini-jupe noire qui commençant par ses hanches et finissant par proche de ses genoux, elle portait des talons hauts et son maquillage marcher parfaitement avec son haut, Calypso sourit et dit :

-Alors Axel comment tu me trouve? Tu penses-tu qu'Ugo va m'aimer comme ça?

Toute a coups elle et Tessia un sorte de bruit que quelqu'un fait pipi pars-terre et avec leur yeux s'élargit en voyant que Axel s'en foutée que il a pisé pars-terre il a continué à regarder Calypso avec sa bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux bien grand pour voir comme mit faut et avec un petit rire de démon Tessia a s'enclenche devant le visage a Axel qui a maintenant réagit et toute a coups il a vu que il a pisé pars-terre et toute a suite aller dans la salle de bain et prendre une bonne douche et les deux filles sont aller en bas et a vue tout le monde dans le salon et que ils écouter des nouvelles mais soudainement ils regardant la transformation de Calypso et elle sentait rougir en arrière de ses joues maquiller de roses et soudain elle fait :

-Bonjour tout le monde… ça fait du bien de sortir de la salle de bain pour une fois.

En disant ceci elle donne Tessia un regard meurtrier et elle l'ignore soudainement et elle sourit a la gang qui était bouche bée de la voir en cet état la et Ugo tant qu'à lui il en bavé avec des yeux qui s'emblait à des soucoupes volantes et les adolescents qui était dans la salle ricana et Calypso soudainement c'est assis accoter d'Ugo qui mettant ses bras en l'entourent d'elle et la chuchoté que le salon était pas une bonne place mais dans sa chambre et le couple se mettait debout et s'en n'allait dans le sous-sol et avant que Ugo disparaisse de vue Nikos cria :

-Hé Ugo tu vas-tu faire quelque chose de romantique avec Calypso sur ton lit?

Et des couples d'oreiller c'est jeter sur lui et il a sorti un grognement qui a escape de sa bouche et Patricia à commencer à rire en pointant du doigt et Nikos se sent insulté et exclamât :

-Harry contrôle ta sœur elle est entraine de se moquer de moi et deuxième ment qui a lancer des oreillers en arriéré de ma tête!

Pendant que Nikos s'exprime Patricia regarde son frère et faisait le visage triste comme si elle voulait qu'Harry envoyai un autre oreiller sur Nikos et avec un sourire Harry à trouver un autre oreiller et lançant en plein visage de Nikos et Axel a apparu au même moment quand Harry en lançait l'oreiller a Nikos et éclate de rire en pointant du doigt et fait :

-Tu t'as faite avoir Nikos maintenant on sait que tu es terrible en gymnase.

Il arrête de rire en finissant par reversait une larme mais il l'a frotté et regarde sa sœur mais Katherine était pas vraiment contente, elle l'a regardait avec un long regard et elle se secoue la tête et Axel se s'entait toute a coups faible il ne voulait pas décevoir sa sœur mais il l'a faite mais comment…

Axel s'approche de sa sœur et elle demande avec un ton brusque de l'aider et sa surprise tout le monde, ils ne pensaient pas que elle traiter son frère avec un ton si dur, il voulait juste l'aider mais elle l'a traité pas respectueusement et en larmes Axel l'a aidé et Katherine descendant en bas dans le sous-sol et claque la porte de son frère et avec de l'inquiétude Ugo va voir Axel comme si il s'avait que Katherine ferait ca a lui et Ugo a mis un main sur son épaule :

-Axel parfois les grosseses fait ça a certaine femmes… alors calme toi et toute irait bien, je suis sûr que elle va s'excuser vers toi plus tard. Je l'aise pers en tout cas et oublie pas que ta sœur t'aime.

-Merci pour ça Ugo mais je suis sûr que elle oubliera et que moi je vais encore souffrir à cause de ça, disait Axel en tapota l'épaule d'Ugo en larmes. Elle me faisait jamais ça paravent et je l'ai déjà vue enceinte…

Et avec sa-il part pour le toit et avec inquiétude Atlanta le suivre en disant a son frère de rester avec le groupe, Atlanta partait très vite… avec sa vitesse bien sûr et quand elle était rendue au toit elle aperçoit Axel dans le noir qui pleurait sur une chaise qui était près du parasol et avec de la sympathie Atlanta a pris l'autre chaise qu'était aussi près du parasol et s'assoie devant lui en tenant ses main et elle disait :

-Axel je sais ça te brisé ton cœur mais Ugo avait raison quand il a dit que les femmes qui sont enceinte peut être comme ça. Ta sœur t'aime, tes parents t'aimes… tes amis t'adorent et pour finir je t'aime de tout mon cœur… chérie.

Axel a soudainement mit ses bras en l'entourent le corps d'Atlanta et se met sa tête sur le front d'Atlanta en disant :

-Je le sais Atlanta mais… je ne sais plus quoi faire je me sens faible et inutile maintenant à ma sœur.

-Tu l'ai pas il faut juste que tu y'prend du temps… c'est tout.

Maintenant ils se regardent face à face et toute a coups ils s'embrasent sur les lèvres et Atlanta se pencha vers Axel qui la serait très fort et toute a coups un éclaire a éclairé le ciel qui suivait d'un gros coup de tonnerre et la pluie à commencer de tomber et avec un éclat de joie Atlanta a commençait à tourner en rond avec ses bras dans les aires, elle était très contente de cela et elle décida de sauter dans les bras a Axel qui rougie comme un fou et il l'a descende pars-terre en disant de rentrer et elle était d'accord.

Quand ils descendant en bas ils aperçoivent Katherine à la fin des escaliers avec Miguel en arrière d'elle, elle semblait si triste et ses yeux était embrumé et sa main tremblait elle voulait lui présenté ses s'excuse elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire de peine à son frère mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas changer le passée et avec son autre main qui supporter sur son ventre qui transporté le bébé dedans et elle n'a arrêté pas de sentir son fils donner des coups pieds.

-Axel… je suis désolée pour avoir utilisée ce ton la et Tessia a eu une vision c'est quoi tu as dit et non p'tit frère tu n'aies pas inutile pour moi… c'est moi qui est inutile vers toi… tu es plus fort que moi, sais pour ça que je présente mes excuse vers toi Axel j'aurais jamais était méchante à toi ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle se retourne et s'en n'allant mais Axel enveloppe ses bras en l'entour d'elle et met ses deux mains sur son ventre et accote son front sur son cou et dit :

-Jamais que je vais te détesté pendant longtemps… je te pardonne Katherine.

-Vien Axel on va aller ce parler tête en tête dans ta chambre

Et Axel et Katherine descendant dans le sous-sol pendant que le frère et la sœur Réole sourie et que les deux ce sont installé dans le salon pour écouter Les Simpson sur dvd.

Marina était étendue accoter d'Harry pendant il avait un bras a l'entour d'elle, Harry a soudainement regarder les yeux bleu foncés de Marina et il sourit avec ses yeux brun qui embrumé, ils s'étaient déjà en pyjamas mais ça faisait rien Harry a faite Marina pour qu'elle soit plus sur lui et Marina s'entait que son cœur battait comment ça se pouvait pas elle le regarder et elle met ses mains sur ses épaules et dit :

-Harry on ne va pas se perde et maintenant si on va se coucher pour…

Elle monte sa tête pour voir que bébé Patricia était déboute et l'air un peu fâché et avec un petit rie elle tape l'épaule d'Harry et indique son doigt vers Patricia et Harry se tourne la tête pour voir le visage fâché de sa sœur et avec un sourire il était la chercher et la ramener avec lui dans son lit et Marina à pousser un petit peu pour que Patricia aie de la place dans le milieu et Harry retourne son bras en l'entour de ses épaules pendant qui il tenais sa petite sœur qui ces endormit facilement. Harry et Marina se regardent avec les yeux moitié fermer avec un petit sourie et Harry :

-Bonne nuit ma douce passe un rêve magnifique.

-Toi aussi mon gros ourse en peluche, disait Marina qui caressée la joue de Patricia et elle regarde le bébé qui était endormie dans le milieu du lit. Même si c'est serré je suis contente d'être avec toi Harry et le petit Bou chou que tu as… maintenant à nous deux on l'aime tellement et je suis contente que mon frère jumeaux et mon cousin me laisser aller me coucher avec toi ce soir… et le bébé, ils sont si protective en vers moi c'est impitoyable.

-Moi aussi je suis content de t'avoir à mes coter ma chère d'amour. Ma petite sœur qui est là, chuchoté Harry en touché le petit nez à sa sœur qui dormait encore. Je suis tellement heureux en ce moment même je vous aime et jamais que je vais faire qui conque vous faire de mal.

Après qu'il a dit ça ils étaient en profond sommeil; dans une chambre qui était plein de jeux vidéo y'avait trois personnes et une personne couchait pars-terre avec son sac de couchage rosé, ils jouaient au Halo II jusqu'à a temps que Margarita commencer à fermer ses paupières et Ugo avec une main qui déposa sur l'épaule de sa sœur disait que elle pouvait s'endormir et pendant que il disait ca elle s'écrase dans son sac a couchage et ferme ses yeux et Ugo lui donne un bec sur sa joue en disant bonne nuit et le couple on rentrer dans le lit de Ugo et se caressant jusqu'à temps que ils s'en dort.

Une heure a passée et la tempête est devenue plus violente les vitres à commencer de bouger un peu en faisant un drôle de bruit et toute à-coups sa a effrayer Margarita qui avait une lampe de poche au cas d'urgence elle pensait a tout! Elle a marché à la pointe des pieds et elle a doucement ouvert la porte et elle le referme mais toute a coups des secondes plus tard elle a senti quelqu'un s'en vienne vers elle et elle se retourne vers… Axel! C'était Axel qui la suivait et avec un soulagement a commencé à pleurait en silence et chuchote :

- Je ne voulais pas te réveillé Axel j'avais juste peur et… j'ai décidé de écouter de la télé pour que ça passe… un petit peu.

Axel met son bras en l'entour d'elle et il l'a regardé dans les yeux en veut dire de retourner dans la chambre de son frère et elle à obéir à son ordre et retourne dans la chambre d'Ugo mais Axel la suivait toujours et s'assoie accoter d'elle et il commence de raconter l'histoire d'Ulysse jusqu'à temps que elle redorme.

La petite Patricia a toute a coups ouvert ses yeux et vue un éclaire qui venait d'arrière de la fenêtre et entendue un gros tonnerre et tellement fort que sa brassé la chambre et elle s'est tourné pour couvrir son petit visage sur le t-shirt blanc de son frère mais soudain a commencé a brassé et ca était un succès de réveiller son frère et sa futur belle-sœur ils sont commencés a ce réveiller tranquillement et en moitié endormie ils tenté de regarder comme mis faut mais c'était embrumé à leur yeux mais quand Harry s'entait de la bave sur son t-shirt il s'est soudainement réveiller très vite et ses mit debout avec des ses yeux très élargit et toute a coups pris sa petite sœur avec délicatesse mais très vite et avec des larmes qui coulait sur ses joues il disait calmement :

-Patricia… ma puce s'il-te-plait réveille-toi… je t'en prie… je t'aime trop pour te perde si vite.

-Harry elle fait juste une épilepsie à cause des gros tonnerres et des grosses éclaires, disait Marina en mettant une main sur son épaule pour l'assuré. Je sens qu'elle va arrêter dans une minute ou l'autre.

Elle avait raison Patricia était de retour de son épilepsie et elle a regardé son frère avec des yeux qui s'emblait inquiète et toute a coups elle s'entait plus endormie mais elle avait les yeux moitié ouverte et avec de la faiblesse elle a tendu ses bras vers le visage de son frère qui avait des larmes qui coulait de son visage et avec son pouce laisser les petite mains de Patricia glisser sur son pouce et en retour il dirige sa tête vers sa blonde qui s'emblait inquiète propos du épilepsie de Patricia et il dit avec d'autre larmes :

-Marina va te coucher je vais m'occuper d'elle… je suis trop inquiète d'elle pour me rendormir une fois de épilepsie c'est suffisant mais j'ai peur que elle ne fait d'autres.

Marina avec un regard inquiet elle refusant de le abandonner lui et sa sœur pour que elle se rendorme mais avec des yeux fatigué Harry lui ordonne de dormir et que elle la réveillera quand elle fera une autre épilepsie. Marina était d'accord avec ça et elle ce rendorme en laissant Harry s'assoie sur le lit et près de Marina qui était couché sur le côté du lit mais pas trop près pour tomber et il la berce en chuchotant :

-Rendorme toi ma puce.

Patricia ses vite rendormi et Harry ses mit sur aussi un côté de son lit et a mis sa petite sœur sur un espace vide l'entourent avec son bras musclé et accote sa tête sur son oreiller et s'endort…

Le réveil matin de Nikos a sonnée qui a réveillé la petite Mélanie qui était couché avec son frère, elle a seulement couché pendant deux heures et elle semblait si fatigué que elle ne voulait pas se lever mais il le foulait et elle a regardé son frère qui avait comme des rides en dessous de ses yeux et il se réveil en frappant son réveil matin et grogne et un autre grognement a était suivi après celle de Nikos, Normie ce lève debout en grattant sa hanche et il prend sa brosse à cheveux pour les coiffé comme mis faut mais il s'entait un peu étourdie et toute a cous il a tombé pars-terre. Les trois Lacroix dirige envers la porte de Nikos et les trois on sortit en même temps et ont eu un peu de la difficulté à sortir de la chambre et par accident Mélanie avait rentré sur Marie qui a toute a coups tomber pars-terre et Normie à aouter sa cousine pendant que Nikos aider Marie quand a elle lui souriait et Jay se pressait de voir que s'est-il passée. Jay a directement lançant un bras en l'entour des épaules de sa sœur et mettant une main sur son ventre et dit avec de la inquiétude :

-Est-ce-que ça va Marie? Rien de mal?

Marie en plaisantant lui donne un claque sur la joue et donne un bec et elle a dit que il voudrait mieux que ils vont tous en bas et tout le monde on hocha de la tête et commencé à descendre avec Tessia qui a crier de l'entendre et c'est ça que ils s'ont faite.

Dans la cuisine Jay demandant à tout le monde si ils ont eu une bonne nuit de sommeil et les deux jeune femmes enceinte et Tessia ont dit oui et lui-même il ses bien reposer pendant les autres se l'était pas et soudain le JPS de Jay sonne et il répond de voir que c'était Hermès a l'appareille et Hermès dit :

-Il faut que vous venir dans l'école pour votre protection et on sait déjà que Patricia pogne des épilepsies à cause des coups de tonnerres et des éclairs.

Harry avec de la fatigue à regarder sa petite sœur pour voir si elle faisait une autre épilepsie et avec de soulagement elle n'a pas faite une autre. Tout le monde était encore en pyjamas et Hermès lui on dit à tous de ne pas s'habiller mais juste emmener leur vêtements et leur accessoires et tout leur besoins. Des couples de minutes plus tard Axel, Harry, Ugo et Nikos et leurs familles sont embarquer dans la camionnette d'Harry pendant que Jay, Tessia et Marie sont allé dans la voiture décapotable de Tessia et encore dans des couple de minutes ils sont arrivés dans l'école secondaire de la Nouvelle Olympe et rentre dans la partie secrète de l'école, Harry qui était vraiment inquiète pour sa petite sœur qui a faite deux minutes de épilepsie pendant que ils s'étaient en camionnette, il avait Patricia dans ses bras et il arrêter pas de chuchoter que il l'aimer et donner des becs sur son front pendant que il avait des larmes dans ses yeux.

… ils s'étaient tous là et ceux qui sont jamais était dans la partie secrète étaient bouche bée avec des yeux qui grandissait. Soudain Héra est venue saluer ceux qui sont jamais était venue et avec un petit sourire Patricia à regarder à l'entour d'elle et avec un petit mot que s'était _wow_ et tout le monde a rie et Héraclès a soudainement apparus de nulle part et a pris le bébé dans ses bras et disait :

-Ouais j'ai un pressentiment que tu vas être la plus forte de ton école quand tu vas être plus vielle.

C'est là que les journées passant avec des photos, de l'entrainement et pour la dernière soirée avant la journée du désastre et de la bataille contre Cronos et ça serais surement la dèrnier que sa serait…

Un soir Marie, Katherine, Miguel, Mélanie, Margarita et Patricia qui était dans les bras de Miguel sont partie voir Héra et Zeus qui était assied tranquillement dans la chambre ou que les dieux se rencontre, le dieu et la déesse de Olympus on regarder les invités entrés avec de la tristes pendant les plus jeune ont peur et ont un peu la stresse de penser la décèdes de leur frères ou sœurs… tu sais quand ils passent à ça va faire mal à la fin… des chose comme du suicides et de la dépressions qui tombe dans la drogue et tout cela.

-Marie et Katherine vous supposé d'être dans vos lit…

-Oui on le sait Héra, disait Marie avec ses yeux qui regardant le sol. Mais on veut savoir qui va mourir demain… en bataille. On s'en fout si moi et Katherine on est enceinte… on veut le savoir c'est qui.

-Très bien les enfants on va vous le dire, Héra a dit avec un ton sévère et a aussi donner un avertissement, mais après cela vous allierai vous coucher et le regrettons pas c'est qui que on va vous dire les noms des personnes qui vont mourir.

… ils sont allés retourner dans leur chambres et Miguel en premier est allé bien sûr reconduire bébé Patricia dans la chambre ou qui Harry et Patricia coucherons mais pendant que il ouvrier la porte de leur chambre et mon dieu que la petite faisait dodo parce-que il voyait Harry et Marina faire l'amour et Miguel rougissait avec des yeux très élargit et il a marché doucement pour pas interrompe leur petit chose d'amour et amener quelque chose pour Patricia qui va dormir ou est Atlanta et lui; Miguel qui écrivait une note a Harry et le m'être sur une table de nuit avant que Harry s'apercevoir et Miguel c'est en n'aller dans sa chambre doucement et mit les affaires de Patricia accoter de la porte et met le bébé accoter de lui et dormant profondément.

Le matin suivant il foulait que les sept jeunes se lève de bonne heure et bien sûr leur frères, sœurs, cousins à réveiller avec eux mais Jay et Axel voulait pas mais avec des larmes leur sœurs voulait leur dire adieu mais Jay et Axel ont accepté mais sur une condition que elles foulaient que elles se recouchent et elles s'étaient d'accords. La jeune descendante de Thésée se baise pour parler au bébé qui était dans le ventre de Marie et dit :

-Inquiète toi pas Tamara on va bientôt revenir et on va être une famille complète.

… elle frotte la petite bedaine de Marie et elle est partie pour voir Perséphone et Jay était en sont tour et baisse pour parler à sa nièce qui va être né et lui parle en frottant le ventre a ca sœur et disait :

-Je t'aime trésor et j'ai hâte de t'avoir dans mes bras quand tu vas être né ma puce… je t'aime.

Pendant que son frère parlait avec petite bedaine Marie s'entait que elle avait des larmes dans ses yeux parce-que elle savait que elle ne le révéra plus jamais après ça et elle sentait que son frère avait que il avait encore sa main sur son ventre et donna un bisou sur sa joue à elle et il fait :

-Je t'aime Marie… je voudrais voir Tamara quand elle va être né je vais tellement l'aimer. Prend soin d'elle pendant que je vais être partie.

C'est là que Marie a perdu le contrôle et à commencer à pleurait dans les bras de son frère, une autre femme enceinte avec des cheveux noirs et qui sont mêler et des larmes commençant à couler de son jolie visage avec des lignes qui était en dessous de ses yeux, elle a fait un cauchemar terrible et que elle pense comment son frère va mourir et elle le regarde avec de la tristesse et Axel tient soudainement les mains de sa sœur et les donne un bec et dit doucement :

-Katherine arrête de pleurer je ne vais pas mourir… je te promets que je vais toujours être à tes cotés après cette défaite contre Cronos. Moi et Julien on va te protéger toi et le bébé pour les deux derniers mois qui suivent…

-Non Axel j'ai un mauvais pressentiment que tu vas mourir… j'ai un soupçon… un doute… je ne sais plus quoi faire si tu meurs je voulais que tu sois la a la naissance de ton neveu et les autres enfants que je vais avoir avec Julien…

-Arrête Katherine je te l'ai dit que je ne vais pas mourir… arrête de t'en faire, disait Axel avec ses yeux remplie d'eau et mettant sa main sur le ventre et le regarde avec un sourire. Je ne vais pas abandonner toi et le bébé… je te le promets Katherine que jusque a temps que Julien revient.

Axel se baisse pour parler au bébé et il commencera jasé avec et Katherine regarde son frère avec des larmes fraîches :

- Inquiète-toi pas Joël et dit à ta mère que je ne vais pas mourir et je vais être la a ta naissance… mon oncle Axel va revenir très bientôt… je te le promets et je t'aime.

… et avec ça il lui donne un bec sur le ventre de sa sœur et le frotte un peu et le bébé lui a donné un coup de pied et Axel sourie et avec sa main qui était encore sur le ventre Axel montant pour voir le visage de sa sœur et mets un bras en l'entour d'elle et donne un bisou sur sa joue et ajoute à elle :

-Je t'aime Katherine… je vais toujours t'aimer… tu étais toujours ma sœur favorite et tu le serais toujours. Je t'aime ma sœur.

Même chose que Marie Katherine lançant ses bras en l'entour d'Axel et commencer à pleurait. Miguel et Atlanta se regardent dans les yeux et retourne voir que Katherine pleurait dans les bras de son frère et Miguel se chuchote dans l'oreille de sa sœur :

-Atlanta tu sais que je t'aime et… on se verra plus tard.

Ugo et Calypso s'arrêter pas d'embrasser pendant que Margarita se lançant ses bras en l'entour de son frère en pleurent et Ugo se retourne vers sa sœur et la carasse en disant :

-Je vais revenir ma puce inquiète toi pas trop pour moi, Ugo disant avec des larmes dans ses yeux et pendant que il avait sa sœur dans ses bras et tourna son visage vers sa blonde en donna un bisou sur les lèvres de Calypso. S'il te plait Calypso fait attention à ma p'tite sœur et prend soin d'elle.

-Je le ferais Ugo je te le promets, dit Calypso en pleurent. Reviens vite mon amour.

La famille de Nikos et d'Harry étaient ensembles et le bébé qui avait le visage confus se demandant que ce qui se passée ici et elle était dans les bras de Marina et que Marina pleurent et a faite et son cousin avait sa main sur son épaule pour la consolé pendant que sa sœur dans les bras de Normie et lui aussi pleurait silencieux.

-Je ne peux pas y'croire que vous deux vous s'en n'aller… vous… vous fera tués si vous s'en n'aller mais je sais que vous avait pas le choix mais ce n'est pas juste. Je vous aime tous les deux… on vous aime, cria Marina en pleurent et en colère. Je ne veux pas vous perdre… comment me regardant un miroir si tu meurs Nikos et de voir un homme si bien bâtie et l'aimer la même façon que j'avais pour toi, Harry?

-Tu pourrais quand même te regarder dans le miroir et aimer un garçon tant qu'Harry te aimer, disant Nikos en la carrassent et il regarde son ami qui regardent sa sœur avec des larmes et il toucha sa joue avec délicates. En plus je suis surement certain qu'on va mourir et pas n'en sortir.

-Oui tu peux Nikos je sais que tu as la chance… tu es bien le descendant de Narcisse… tu as de la chance, disait Mélanie avec des larmes dans ses yeux et le frappant avec de rage et après lui a donnant une caresse et Nikos se retourne vers sa sœur qui pleurait maintenant dans ses bras et elle le regarde de nouveau. Je veux dire que tu ne vas pas mourir et ni Harry… moi, Normie et Marina ont besoin de toi et Marina a besoin de Harry c'est simple comme ça.

-Je sais mais…, commencer dire Nikos mais entendue les dieux les appeler que c'était le temps de partir et avec regret les sept héros disant au revoir à leurs familles et partez mais quand Harry avait le dos contre Marina et Patricia qui était dans les bras de Marina a finalement dit un nom que tout le monde penserait pas que un bébé si jeune dirait le nom si vite :

-H… Harry

Ca sa faite Harry retourner avec des larmes de joie dans ses yeux en prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras et l'embrassé sur sa joue et rie et disait :

-Je t'aime Patricia et n'oublie jamais ça, d'accord? Pendant le combat je vais penser à maman et papa… et aussi grand-mère et oncle Jean… et surtout toi ma petite sœur d'amour, je t'aime et… au revoir Patricia je vais te manquer.

Harry redonne sa sœur à Marina et partit avec ses amis pour le combat et les dieux et la famille les regardent partir jusqu'à temps que ils étaient compétemment disparu de vue.

* * *

><p>Quand les sept son arrivé dehors il y'avait encore cette terrible tempête, ça duré déjà pendant deux semaine… que ce qui se passe en ce moment-là ce n'ai pas normale… peut être que Cronos a faite ça pour qui tu les jeunes héros qui était tous déçu que la tempête a pas arrêter et soudainement ils commençant a marché et vu tellement de dégât qui a était causé par la tempête mais la tempête n'était pas terminé ils foulant qui marche plus loin pour rencontrer Cronos et pour le battre une dernière fois et pour tous…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà que elle termina la dernière page et que le dernier phrase c'était que il s'en n'allait pour le combat contre Cronos et que il va mourir en bataille. Il avait raison il était mort dans la bataille et avec surprise elle a soudain vu une photo de son frère et elle qui riant et que ça semblais que ils ont eu du fun et sa la faite coulait des couple larmes sur ses joues et enlèvent la photo elle était en état de choc et elle a vu que Harry lui à écrie un mot spécialement pour elle, c'était écrié :<em>

_**A ma petite sœur Patricia qui va lire journal intime de son frère aîné qui l'aime énormément et que un jour elle va le lire…**_

_**Patricia ma petite sœur d'amour… ben tu ne dois pas être petite en ce moment mais quand tu être mariée et avoir des enfants mais lie le a ceux qui vont avoir de le même descendant comme toi et moi... ceux qui ont la force serait la vérité sur leur oncle qui est mort si jeune et ses aventures avec ses amis… mais en tout cas je t'aime Patricia et je t'aimerai pour toujours.**_

_**Bisous de ton frère Harry Brillé. **_

_Les yeux de Patricia a était remplie d'eaux, cette note la touché énormément et elle a mis la photo dans un cadre que elle a acheté ça ne fait pas longtemps et elle le mets la photo de elle et son frère dans le cadre et en le mettant dans le cadre elle a eu un appelle par Atlanta qui disait si elle voulait venir au vingtième anniversaire des décèdes des Cinque Héros et de leur dernière bataille avec Cronos la semaine prochaine et Patricia a répondu oui et elle a fait ses bagage et disait au revoir a ses parents et appelle son chum que elle s'en n'aller à Nouvelle Olympe pour faire une rencontre et si il voulait venir et il a répondu oui et que il s'avait approprions des dieux et que ils cachaient dans un école secondaire de la Nouvelle Olympe et c'est là que Patricia est aller chercher Patrick son chum que elle va épouser dans trois mois._

_Rendu maintenant à la Nouvelle Olympe ils regardent au tour de eux et il voyait du mondes qui ria et que ils ont aimé ca de rester ici et tout à coup Patricia à arrêter devant ou est l'Oracle et le couple c'est avancé vers lui en main dans la main et l'Oracle qui sourit :_

_-Ah Patricia et Patrick je suis très content de vous voir. Vous voulais savoir c'est quoi vous entend à la réunion, pas vrai?_

_-Oui Oracle c'est quoi? Se demandant Patricia qui avait un bras en l'entour d'elle et l'embrassant sur la joue._

_-Tu va finalement aller aux champs Élysées avec ton futur mari et le restant de la bande qui était la a cette journée terrible… et rencontrer ton frère, expliqua l'Oracle qui s'emblait sérieux et a soudainement rencontre quelque chose d'autre. Tu es précédemment enceinte de sept semaines et tu vas naître des jumeaux : Un garçon et une fille dans quelque mois._

_Ca les a surpris et ont directement dit merci à l'Oracle et sont n'en aller à la résidence directement et ils sont installé dans la chambre ou que son frère couché mais avec grand surprise ils avait vu tout était meublés et avec un lit vraiment gros qui pouvait rentre quatre et avec surpris Patrick a vu l'heure et il était déjà passée dix heure et il s'entait que Patricia était fatigué et elle se mit directement dans le lit et Patrick a fait la même chose et les deux se sont collé…_

_Une semaine plus tard ils s'étant touts la : Calypso, Tessia, Atlanta, Lilliane, Mélanie, Marina, Margarita, Marie, Katherine et Miguel sont maintenant la avec Patrick et Patricia et c'est là que Patricia à annoncer que elle était enceinte et tout le monde la félicité a elle et à son chum. Maintenant les deux filles qui était dans le combat il y'a vingt ans déjà commencer à raconter que ce qu'il t'arrivée…_

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous là dans une position qu'ils vont bientôt attaquer sur Cronos, Jay qui avait les dents serrées et donna Cronos un long regard et avec son épée il s'approchant et Harry le suivait pour sa protection et Cronos raillerie à Harry et toute a coups il l'envoya vers un arbre que était pas stable et avec le vent bien sûr le arbre avait tombé sur Harry qui était moitié conscient et quand l'arbre avait vraiment tombé sur lui Harry avait crié pendant la tempête violente et avec des larmes les six s'avaient qu'Harry était mort et il n'avait pas le temps de affronter Cronos et Axel est aller voir ou était envoyer Harry et il a vu Harry qui avait juste ses épaules, le cou et la tête qui était en dehors de l'arbre mais il pleurait, des larmes coulait en l'envers que ça voulait dire que sa coulait sur son front en place de ses joues et soudainement il regarde Axel avec des yeux rouges et pleine de larmes et disait :<p>

-Axel donne-moi une faveur et dit à ma sœur et Marina que je suis désolée que je sois mort et qu'on va se revoir un jour où l'autre et que je les aime, envoi le même message à mes parents et à mon oncle… et à ma grand-mère que je les aime… et que je suis désolée que je suis mort…

Avec ça il est mort en regardant Axel et avec de la rage Axel retourne vers les autres qui les ont regardé si il était correct et c'est là que il a répété c'est quoi Harry avait dit avant de mourir et c'est là que le six on perdue le control et attaquant Cronos avec tous que ils y'avaient et maintenant des couples d'heures plus tard les six était encore debout mais faible et même Cronos était faible mais Cronos a finalement tué celle qui avait l'immunisé contre la maladie en le couper avec ses faux et l'envoya dans un petit lac qui était droite à côté d'eux et malheureusement ce petit lac était quand même très spéciale parce-que il y'a du monde qui a essayer de trouver le fond mais le pouvait pas et quand des personnes se noie ils coulant vite et avec des larmes Atlanta à frapper Cronos en arrière de sa tête et Cronos avait tombé à genoux pars-terre et a soudainement regarder Ugo avec plaisir et comme il a faite envoyer de l'eau sur le ordi portatif d'Ugo et il y'a un morceau de métal qui a entrer dans sa bouche et ça le faite que ça le coincé dans sa gorge et des couple de secondes plus tard il est mort avec ses yeux qui était grand et effrayé avec sa bouche un peu ouverte et Jay avait crié pendant que Nikos et les filles attaquant Cronos avec toute leur forces et les yeux de Jay qui avait un regard meurtrier vers Cronos pour avoir tué trois des héros et qui ils étaient ses amis l'envoya avec son bâton en métal directement dans le visage de Cronos et en lançant un de ses faux il a attrapé Nikos vers sa gorge et le descendant de Narcisse à crier dans la grosse tempête, la maintenant cette fois si il s'entait que il n'avait plus de chance à en sortir et malheureusement il est mort sur le coup!

-Bon asteure Jay ça va être juste moi et toi qui va faire ce combat pendant les filles va juste nous regarder, disait Cronos avec un petit sourire tellement glaciale que sa semblait que il lui a envoyé des glaçons sur son dos. Alors tu es prête Jay ou tu vas retourner à l'école pour être protégé par les dieux et être un lâche, hm?

-Non Cronos je ne suis pas une poule mouillé je peux me battre contre toi jusqu'à la mort, cria Jay pendant que le vent essaye de le pousser pas en arriéré mais il s'entait plus fort que il était tantôt et c'est là que les filles le regardent attaquer Cronos et c'est là que ça semblait comme maintenant un champ de guerre mais sauf que en place des soldats c'était juste deux qui s'affrontant mais les filles pouvait pas rester en place après que quatre de leurs amis sont décédés. Elles avaient un plan pour débarrasser de Cronos une fois pour toute et toute à coup elle le frappant avec leurs armes : Ninja-Ku et des Bolas… et c'est là que sa terminé Cronos tombe à plat mais juste avant de tomber inconscient il lance comme une sorte de rayon laser et ça faite envoyer Jay frapper sa tête vers un rocher très pointue et ça le rentrer dans ca tête et cria au meurtre et en fermant ses yeux et meurt rapidement et les filles en colère appelé les dieux pour dire que c'est fini et en attendant les deux filles regardent le ciel ce dégagé et la tempête est partie pour de bon…

* * *

><p><em>-C'est tu parce-que de la décèdes de Axel et Jay que vous êtes devenue sergentes, toi Calypso une criminel que c'est fait jamais arrêter et devenue comme ça parce-que de la décèdes d'Ugo, toi Liliane qui est devenue stripteaseuse à cause de la départ de Nikos, Marina que toi tu es devenue une sorte de sorcière à cause de la décèdes d'Harry et de Nikos… et maintenant ton frère qui est mort dans l'accident de voiture il y'a deux ans? Se demandant Patrick avec ses main plié ensembles et le mettant sur son menton.<em>

_Elles a toute hocha leurs têtes avec accord et les plus jeunes ça leur faite de la peine de les voir amocher comme ça mais tu peux pour rien ce n'est pas de leurs fautes elle s'éteint tomber dépressive et après on tomber dans un autre personnage et elles ont choisis ce métier. _

_Maintenant sont dans le solarium de Perséphone et avec joie la déesse de l'enfer les a accompagner et en tournant sa tête envers Katherine qui avait ses cheveux gonflés en haut pendant que son bandeau lui tenait en au milieu jusqu'à en bas de son dos ses cheveux on était droite mais à la fin c'était un peu tourné et elle porta un linge de les années soixante, ses yeux qui avait de l'excitation derrière de ses grosse lunettes et la déesse commençant à lui jasant._

_-Comment va Joël Katherine, il était tellement bébé quand je l'ai vu, Perséphone se tourne aussi vers Marie qui était aussi habiller en rétro. Et pour Tamara est-ce-que elle va bien?_

_Les deux mamans riant leurs premiers enfants sort ensemble pendant Cinque ans et avec de la joie elles disaient toute que ce qu'il est arrivée pendant ces dernière années, Margarita et Mélanie lui disant aussi quoi de neuf dans leurs vies et Patricia disait aussi et que son chum est le descendant d'Adonis ils auront beaucoup d'enfants que ils sonrait beau et fort. Ils étaient maintenant à l'entrée du Champs Élysée et commençant a entrée et marcher vers ou était les Cinque garçons qui sont morts il y'a vingt ans._

* * *

><p><em>Quand ils sont arrivés à leurs destinations ils sont vue les garçons qui était en rond et parlait et quand ils s'ont approché d'eux ils sont retournés de bars et les regardant avec un aire croche et Atlanta et Tessia se sont approché d'eux avec un sourire joyeux :<em>

_-Alors les gars comment était les vingt longes années passée ici? Demandant Atlanta avec un sourire de démon._

_-Attend une minute… Atlanta Réole est-ce-que c'est toi derrière des cheveux des rock stars et le sorte d'habile d'armé… et aussi avec ce maquillage la? Demandant Jay avec une aire curieuse._

_-En et fait c'est moi… et tu te souviens-tu ta blond? Demandant Atlanta avec un geste vers Tessia qui rougit vers Jay et s'approché vers lui en tenant la main. Et tu te souviens aussi de ta sœur j'espère._

_-Euh… oui mais pourquoi tu demandes moi ça? Demandé Jay avec de la irritation en tenant les mains de la fille que il aimer tant. Marie a soudainement approché son frère avec une claque en arrière de la tête de Jay et dit :_

_-C'est parce-que je voulais te voir et que je mes ben ennuyé de toi pendant ces dernière années. Je te déteste pour tu as mourut il y'a longtemps._

_-Oh Marie je ne voulais pas te dés avoir, disait Jay en lançant un bras en l'entour d'elle. Comment va Tamara? As-tu des photos d'elle?_

_Et c'est là que Marie et Tessia parlent avec Jay. Katherine c'est avancé vers Axel qui la regardant avec un long regard et Katherine le caressant en disant que elle était sa grand sœur et avec réalisation Axel avait jeté sur elle avec des larmes qui coulant de ses yeux et elle montra des photos de Joël et ses autres enfants. Margarita à tomber et embrasser son frère sur sa joue en pleurant en disant que elle s'ennuyant de lui pendant ces dernière années et Calypso lui disait la même chose, Mélanie et Marina ont embrassé Nikos pendant que ils pleuraient et finalement et pour finir Atlanta et Miguel à amener Patricia et Patrick vers Harry qui s'emblait si joyeux et avec le journal intime de lui elle lui montre :_

_-Tu me souviens tu de moi Harry j'étant le petit bébé que tu as tant aimé._

_-Patricia? Mon dieu tu as tellement grandi, disait Harry en larmes et entourent ses bras en l'entour d'elle. Comment va le reste de la famille?_

_-Maman et papa et le reste de la famille ont encore beaucoup de peine après ta mort, disait Patricia en larmes elle aussi. J'ai lu ton journal intime et même mon chum il le lu la premiére semaine a la Nouvelle Olympe… mon mari dans trois mois et on a trouvé ça très émouvant… la note to ma écrie était fabuleux… je t'aime Harry._

_-Merci Pat, disait Harry en lui caressant les cheveux de sa sœur et regarde son futur beau-frère et il l'approche en donnant un serrant la main. Merci pour avoir s'occuper de ma petite Patricia._

_-Son nom est Patrick Harry, disait Patricia qui était accoté de son frère. Et on va avoir des jumeaux dans des couples de mois et fâche toi pas s'il te plait ce n'ai pas de notre faute il voulait que sa l'arrive comme quand tu savais que to mourais_

_-Je sais ma puce mais tu sais que ton chum avait pas le droit de savoir mon journal in…, disait Harry mais interrompu par sa sœur :_

_-Il est descendant d'Adonis et il le sait propos des dieux qui reste dans la côté secrète de l'école secondaire de la Nouvelle Olympe, disait Patricia pendant que son frère avait mis sa main sur le ventre de sa sœur et que elle sourit a Patrick qui lui sourit a elle mais Patricia retourne face à son frère qui maintenant frottant son ventre et il lui a souri aussi. Maintenant moi et Patrick on va avoir un avenir très beau…_


End file.
